Forgotten Engagement
by BlondeKell
Summary: Kagome hasn't been allowed to leave the Higurashi compound most of her life. She has discovered a way to gain her freedom but it just may lead her down the isle.
1. Chapter 1

"_What's wrong?" Kagome asked worried._

"_Why would you ask that?" Kakashi countered as he threw his kunai target._

_Kagome just stared at the back of his head with an open mouth. He's been weird all day and she was getting to the bottom of it. So she did what she always did to get his attention- she threw a rock at his head._

_He turned abruptly to catch the rock and just raised an eyebrow. Kagome smiled innocently as she said, "Just testing your reflexes." Her smile turned into a glare. "Now tell me what's wrong."_

_He looked away as he dug into his pocket. "I got you something." He mumbled as he handed her something._

_Kagome smiled broadly. "It's not my birthday." _

"_I know."_

"_It's not any special holiday." She continued with shining eyes._

"_I know."_

"_Sooooo," she trailed._

"_Just look at it will you." He said lazily, but his blush gave away his embarrassment._

_Opening the cloth bag, Kagome found a silver chain that had a pendant with an inscription saying, 'Kagome Hatake'._

"_It's tradition in the Hatake clan to give their betrothed gifts…" He turned to look at his target so he could hide his emotions from her, she could read him well. "It's to show that I'm always thinking of you or something. No big deal."_

_Kagome smiled at him openly, naturally he couldn't see it, so she did what she did best- she threw a rock at him. Kakashi turned to look at her and got a hug in response. _

"_Thank you," she said quietly. Their fathers were best friends, so the two of them were always together. Recently their fathers thought that them getting married was a great thing for the two clans; so an arrangement was made._

"Kagome," Fingers snapped in front of her face. "Are you all right?" A male voice asked.

Kagome shook her head out of that memory. "I'm fine Hojo." Kagome smiled warmly at her friend.

"Oh, good, I thought you were maybe getting sick again!" Hojo smiled as he asked, "I was just wondering where you got that necklace- you're always wearing it so it must be important to you."

She touched her necklace that she got so long ago. "Yea, I've never taken it off." She smiled thinking of her friend she hadn't seen in fifteen years. "A friend from my home town gave it to me."

X

X

"Kagome, he says he has something important to talk to you about…I think he's serious!" Kikyo said sarcastically.

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned as she threw her hair up into a pony tail. "Tell him I'm feeling sick and needed to get fresh air…that he just missed me or something like that!" She smiled cheekily to her cousin as she snuck out her window.

Even from a distance she could hear, "Sorry Hojo, you know how sick Kagome get's when she eats peaches…well she forgot…and ate them…so sorry you missed her. She went for a walk to feel …_better_?" Kikyo covered for her horribly, but innocent Hojo believed her.

"Of course, I forgot that she was allergic too! Maybe I should write it down so she won't forget again." Hojo looked at Kikyo for guidance.

Her face went emotionless and said, "Yes."

"You're right! I will do that, thank you Kikyo. Please remember to tell her I have something really important to discuss with her!" Hojo left quickly.

She rolled her eyes as she entered her house. She grabbed a quiver and bow and headed out to follow her cousin.

X

X

Kikyo found Kagome practicing some katas in the clearing and looked for an opening. Seeing one, she grabbed a shuriken and threw towards Kagome's thigh only for it to bounce off a barrier.

"You're getting rusty in your old age cousin." Kagome said smugly as she continued on with her kata.

"Maybe that's why Hojo is pining after you." Kikyo teased back.

"Ugh, he's a nice guy, but he's too clingy." Kagome grumbled. "Sometimes a chase is fuuuun."

"Hmmm, I always forget that you're instincts are unlike the typical Higurashi." Kikyo wondered aloud.

Kagome smirked showing her longer canine. "Who wants to be a boring Higurashi?" She challenged.

"You don't have a dog…what good is an Inuzuka without a companion?" Kikyo taunted back.

"Ohhh I'm gonna get you!" Kagome yelled as she lunged at her cousin with her fists.

They were each other's best sparring partner. The Higurashi women were only allowed to use bows and arrows, so they only could fight each other in secret. When Kagome first moved to the Higurashi compound as a child- she begged to be allowed to fight with the boys- but she was always turned down. Her Inuzuka nature refused the docile life of the Higurashi priestesses but she had no choice to live there.

Eventually Kikyo agreed to spar with her so she would know how to defend herself with more than a bow.

When the girls got home, Kikyo's little sister was there waiting for them with a message. Apparently there was an important meeting going on that they needed to attend. The meeting was in their house, so they didn't need to go far.

In the office were the elders of the Higurashi line and the clan head- Kikyo's father.

Upon entering the office, all eyes were on them. (They changed out of their dirty clothes.)

"Thank you for coming girls." Daichi Higurashi said calmly. "Please sit." He pointed to two spots left for them. "We were just discussing the future of the Higurashi line." Kagome rolled her eyes to the heavens. Daishi continued on, "Kagome, you know I love you like you were my own daughter." He paused wanting a response.

"Of course you have." Kagome responded in a monotone voice.

"Yes, well, I know you can't help the taint of Inuzuka in your blood, and we have all agreed on the best solution on solving this matter." Kagome's eyes were hard but said nothing. This wasn't news to her. Her uncle was very closed minded on all things Higurashi. "While you have your father's blood- you also have your late mother's strong Higurashi one. We want to make sure that you pass on your talent with your miko powers with the right husband."

Kagome looked shocked. "What are you saying exactly, uncle?" Kagome asked slowly.

"We have arranged a marriage for you with Hojo!"

Kagome was too shocked to say anything.

"Father, surely you must be joking." Kikyo spoke up for her cousin.

"He is the perfect match for Kagome." Someone spoke out. "She is so hot tempered and strong willed- Hojo will be able handle her with his calm attitude and obvious adoration with her."

"I refuse." Kagome said simply.

"You cannot refuse in this Kagome." Daichi announced.

Kagome stood enraged. "How could I not refuse this insanity you suggest? You want this kind hearted boy to dilute my so called tainted heritage so we can make the perfect Higurashi children!"

Daichi stood saying, "You may not like this, but you will grow to accept this decision. The paper work has all ready been submitted. You cannot back out of the arrangement."

_The next day when the kids met, Kagome gave Kakashi a present. "I want you to know that I'm always thinking of you too!"_

_He took the ninja mask out of the wrapping and looked at her questionably. Twirling her toe shyly in the ground she said, "The mask will help you hide your emotions from people without turning away."_

While the elders were yelling at her, Kagome had an epiphany. "I'm engaged?"

"Finally she accepts it." Someone said.

"No! No, what I mean is that I'm all ready engaged." Kagome started to speak fast. "When I lived in Konoha my father promised me to someone all ready! I even got an engagement gift from him!" She held on to her necklace like a life line. "So really that means you can't force me to stay here anymore because I have ties to Konoha!"

Daichi said smugly, "If it was a Konoha nin, then they're probably dead and you'll still marry Hojo."

"He's not dead, I hear rumors about him all the time from others in the village. He's Kakashi Hatake- and he's very much alive- and very much engaged to me." Kagome said with a sweet smile.

X

X

Her uncle had sent a letter to Konoha's Hokage for confirmation on the engagement. Kagome was supposed to wait for the response before and steps were taken with Hojo.

"Hell no, I'm not waiting…I'm finally free." Kagome whispered to herself as she ran through the trees. After Kagome's father died in a mission, she and her mother were forced to go back to the Higurashi's compound. When her mother died soon after, her uncle took over her upbringing and never allowed her to return to Konoha or have contact with that village.

The sun was setting when she made it to Konoha's front gates and she was confronted with a tough question: "What's your name?"

Kagome scratched the side of her face. She whispered to herself, "How do I answer this?"

She smiled big, trying to look friendly, and unintentionally showing her longer canines, and said, "Hi, um, I was born Kagome Inuzuka…but due to clan issues, I also go by Kagome Higurashi…it's a long story…" Kagome kept on talking- she did that when she was nervous- not realizing that the guards were having a conversation amongst themselves.

"That is a load of shit, she has to be insane." One guard said.

"But look at her teeth." Said another chunin.

"Look at her face! She doesn't have the marks like the clan she claims to be from."

Kagome eventually stopped babbling when she actually heard them talking. _"They aren't even watching me."_ She thought to herself._ "I could have jumped this freaking gate if I wanted and they would still be talking."_

"Hey," She yelled to get their attention. "Just get my Aunt Tsume! She'll be able to tell I'm an Inuzuka."

The guards were saved from answering when someone intervened saying, "I'll take you to the Inuzukas."

Kagome smiled gratefully at the brown haired jounin as she walked over to him. She looked first at his mouth, noticing the senbon needle that occupied it. "Thank you for taking me."

He smirked slightly as he nodded lightly.

They walked in silence toward the Inuzuka residence until Kagome got uncomfortable and had to say something. "So have you ever cut your tongue on that?"

He smirked and said, "I have."

"Huh," Kagome made a face trying to think of the pros and cons have having your weapon in your mouth…

"Looks like we're here." He said. "Good luck cutie." He winked at her pink face.

"Psh, can't even tell me his name." She mumbled to herself as she walked to the door. She knocked and waited until she heard small quick steps rushing toward the door being followed by a four legged animal.

The door opened to reveal a tiny boy with red marks on his cheeks and his puppy at his heals.

"Hi, I'm Kagome…is Tsume Inuzuka available?" She asked politely. She watched him sniff delicately, trying to see if he knew her, until he yelled childishly, "Mom!"

Kagome watched her aunt come out of the shadows and sniff the air; recognition shown on her face.

"Hi Aunt Tsume," Kagome said first. The boys mouth fell open and looked at Kagome and then quickly looked at his mother.

"Kagome, Kagome, how did you get them to let you leave their iron hold?" Tsume asked in a ruff voice that brought memories from her childhood back.

Kagome stalled before saying, "They didn't necessarily 'let' me leave Aunt Tsume…it's complicated."

Tsume gave her a tight hug and said, "If it isn't complicated, then it isn't fun." Letting a watery eyed Kagome go, Tsume pointed toward the gaping child, "This is Kiba my youngest, and by his side is Akamaru. Kiba, this is your cousin Kagome I've told you about." Looking at Kagome a patting her arm roughly Tsume said, "Let's get you a room."

Kagome was smiling happily as she was shown a room by her aunt, Kiba watching curiously until he asked, "Did you leave your suitcase somewheres?"

"Somewhere," his mother corrected.

"I kinda left in a hurry and didn't bring anything with me." She said shyly.

"No kunai?" He asked again.

Kagome frowned before covering her anger with a smile so her cousin wouldn't see it. She told him softly, "The Higurashi clan doesn't think women should use any weapon other than a bow." She showed him her empty hands and said, "I've learned other ways to fight while I lived there." Her hands created pink chakra-like kunai.

Kiba and Tsume's eyes got a little wide at that. "Wow, that's cool." Kiba declared.

Kagome shrugged as she closed her hands and got rid of her chakra. "Well kunai would be cool I think."

A young girl knocked on the door before entering, "Mom, I tried to make some tea for our guest…and I might have burned the pot?"

"How do you burn a pot?" Tsume asked before rushing to the kitchen.

The embarrassed girl introduced herself, "I'm Kiba's sister Hana, nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled saying, "I'm Kaogme. Your mom was my dad's younger sister."

They all heard a yell from down stairs, "Hana! How did you accomplish this? If you were making tea, why is there flour everywhere?"

X

X

After the mess in the kitchen was cleaned, they all sat outside under the stars.

"Since you're back in Konoha, you can have access to your father's money that was left all to you." Tsume said before growling out, "The money was considered dirty by the so called 'holy' people and they didn't want you to have it."

Tsume looked at her children who were pretending to play, but were listening to their conversation. She called out to them, "Kids, get to bed you have school tomorrow!"

"Aww mom…"

"Maybe Kagome will walk you tomorrow?" Tsume asked as she slid a glance toward Kagome.

Seeing Kagome nod, Kiba got excited. "Awesome! Will you show some of the kids the glowy kunai! I can't wait to see their faces! Hana stop pushin me! I can walk…" His voice was fading away as he entered the house.

Kagome laughed, "Your kids are great Aunt Tsume."

"They're the best." Tsume agreed with pride as she watch Kuromaru sit down next to her neice. "Now that they're gone, let's get down to business. How did you get away?"

"Even though I'm only half Higurashi, my talent has exceeded everyone's expectations. My uncle wanted to pick the proper husband that would quell my Inuzuka attributes yet strengthen my Higurashi ones in my children." Kagome raised her voice in her anger. "He said there was no way for me to back out of it because the contract was all ready made…but then I remembered that Dad made an arrangement when I was a kid…so that means my uncle's contract means nothing!"

Tsume wasn't fazed by her heated outburst but grinned like a predator. "Are you talking about…?"

"Kakashi," Kagome filled in.

Kuromaru said, "There's no way then for them to force to you to go back."

Kagome said hesitantly, "…until Kakashi denies the engagement and then I'm screwed."

X

X

The next day Kagome was walking with her cousins toward the ninja academy. She borrowed clothes from Tsume until she could buy clothes later that day.

"I can't believe you're gonna marry Kakashi Hatake!" Hana whispered excitedly. Kiba was uninterested in this conversation. There were a few ninja who heard the whispered declaration and spread the rumor like wild fire.

Kagome giggled at her, "He doesn't even realize I'm home yet…plus it's been like fifteen years so I doubt he remembers me."

"Who cares about girl stuff…?" Kiba grumbled.

Kagome nudged Hana and said, "I bet us girls can beat him to the academy, don't you think so Hana?"

"No way! Akamaru and me would so…Hey! Hana you cheater!" Kiba chased after his sister with determination. Akamaru was trying to keep up but it was harder to get through the crowd as a small puppy.

Kagome scooped up Akamaru as she chased after her cousins.

Hana won easily and did a tiny victory dance at the school entrance.

"That's not fair you cheated! And your legs are bigger then my whole body!" Kiba complained.

Kagome got behind Kiba and tickled him making him laugh, "Awe Kiba, you beat me and Akamaru! That's not fair!" Kagome said making him happy.

He smile cheekily, "So I beat Kagome and Akamaru! Woohoo! Tomorrow I'll beat you Hana!" Akamaru was yipping at heals unhappily. "Don't be mad at me! I'll carry you tomorrow and we'll both beat her, ok?"

After saying goodbye to her cousins, Kagome headed to the Hokage tower.

She noticed as the closer she got to the tower, the more people would turn in her direction and whisper to each other. She checked out her clothes to see if there was something amiss. Her clothes hugged her tight, but everything was in place.

She wasn't sure where to go to when she got in there, so she quickly asked a ninja who was exiting the building for some directions, and quickly regretted it.

"Um, excuse me? Could you help me for a minute?" Kagome asked a ninja in green spandex.

Gai's eyes went wide when a beautiful woman stopped him for help. He would do everything in his power to help her, and told her so. "I will do everything I can to help you! A beautiful woman like you should never want for anything if I was there to help you _Miss_…"

"Kagome," she squeaked out embarrassed. This man was really loud and boisterous causing more people to stare in her direction. "I just need to talk to the Hokage." She said it quietly hoping it would have him tone down his voice in response.

He just got closer to her and grabbed her hands, bringing them close to his chest. "Kagome, what a beautiful name! Don't worry because Gai will take you personally!"

She was worried how he would respond but still asked, "And who is Gai?"

He faltered for a second before recovering, "I am Gai! Come, I will take you to the Hokage!" He kept her hand in his and dragged her to the Hokage's office. "Here you are! I will wait for you, my flower, so I can walk you home!"

"No!" She yelled a little loud, then said softly, "No, there's no need for that. I'm not sure how long this will last…and a strong ninja like yourself must have a lot of training that you need to do right? So, thanks again." She knocked on the door and heard, 'enter', from the other side. "Oh, looks like I can go!" She quickly entered the Hokage's office with a panicked look.

Sitting at the desk, Sarutobi was smoking his pipe, but laughing on the inside. "Come and sit Kagome, Gai will not be entering."

X

X

Kagome left the Hokage's office nervous. They had a good talk, and he understands everything, but what he told her to do next was putting butterflies in her stomach.

Apparently everyone in Konoha found out that Kakashi had a fiancé, so Sarutobi said she wouldn't need to worry about finding him, because he would find her.

Sneaky ninja…

What she was tasked to do, was ask Kakashi to train her so she could become a nin of Konoha. She was terrified that he would say no…terrified that he would reject her.

While she waited for the inevitable, she bought some clothes with the money that was once her fathers. The first shop she went to had a young woman working there who was out right rude, so she left. The last one she went to had an older woman there who was happy to help Kagome pick out clothing; she became even happier when she realized how much Kagome was buying.

Everywhere she went women were giving her death stares, while men checked her out. It was never ending and had her growling all the way to her house to drop off her clothes and all the way back to the school to pick up her cousins.

Someone actually pushed a cart into her side, causing her to wince.

"So sorry," A woman said with no remorse. "Oh, wait, aren't you Kagome Inuzuka everyone is talking about? What kind of ninja would run into this?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger but she kept her wits about her. "I didn't _run_ into anything, I believe you pushed this in my way by accident."

The woman huffed in mock anger, "How dare you! Why don't you be a good dog and apologize." That had some people gasping but she egged Kagome on saying, "Now that I have a better look at you, I bet you're lying about being an Inuzuka! Where are your face markings or your little doggie?"

Kagome growled deep in her throat. It was true that she didn't have markings like other Inuzuka, but she still gained other…inu qualities. "You don't even know me," she stepped foreward like a predator, "yet you talk to me like I am the dirt under your little civilian shoe." The woman backed away but still tried to look cocky around her girlfriends.

"I bet you thought you were being so tough pushing a little cart into my path." Kagome looked feral as she said softly, "How brave will you be when you're all alone and you hear my little doggies barking in the shadows."

"You don't have a dog!" The woman said urgently. Kagome just raised an eyebrow. The jealous woman looked around at the shocked crowd around them and the dogs that were amongst them watching intensely. "You don't deserve him!" She finally yelled at Kagome.

Kagome showed her teeth unconsciously as she said, "He's mine, right Kakashi?" The civilians gasped as Kakashi jumped down next to Kagome with Pakkun at his side.

Kakashi grabbed Kagome with one arm and pulled her tight to his side and said, "Yup, she's my future wife." And he poofed away with Kagome leaving the crowd.

Pakkun looked at the jealous woman and said in his deep voice before he left, "Not cool lady."

The crowd had mixed reactions. Most looked at the woman in disgust, but there were some –fan girls- that agreed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

They ended up in one of the training grounds away from town and Kagome held onto Kakashi a moment longer than necessary. When she stepped away from him, she looked up at him hesitantly when she heard him ask, "How long did you know I was following you?"

She smiled remembering how it used to be her following him around. "When I left the Hokage tower I caught your scent…I didn't know when you would approach me. Having that fan girl tell me I didn't 'deserve you', kinda had me calling you out of hiding sooner then you probably wanted..."

"I wasn't hiding." Kakashi said looking at the girl he never thought he would see again. "I was-"

"Just being a ninja." Kagome finished with a grin- her anger from moments ago long gone.

_Kagome was walking down the street when she noticed the silver hair of her best friend. She got excited as she dashed after him…only to lose him in the crowd. _

_She pouted as she squinted her eyes- because that would obviously help- and looked around for him. Taking a tiny sniff, she found his scent mingled amongst everyone and followed it to a group of bushes. Crouching next to him she whispered, "Why are you hiding?"_

_He didn't look at her, his eyes were following his stalkers, but said a little put out, "I'm not hiding…I'm being a ninja, Kagome."_

"_You're hiding from girls." She argued._

"…_in a ninja way." He argued back._

_Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood up and pushed him out of the bushes and in front of the fan girls._

"_Kakashi!" They squealed as they chased him _

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "I didn't think I would see you again."

"If it was up to my uncle, I wouldn't have come back to Konoha at all." Kagome said sullenly.

"And yet, here you are." Kakashi said. "Which leads me to ask the obvious: How did you get away?"

"Which will lead me to state the obvious: You're a ninja and all ready know." Kagome said bluntly.

"True," Kakashi said lazily. "But I would like to hear it from you."

Kagome clasped her hands in front of her to calm her nerves. "Short story?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders in acceptance.

"Well the short story is that my uncle arranged a marriage for me- but then I remembered about the arrangement our fathers made and told him to get out of it."

"Why didn't you ever leave before this? You could have told him about the engagement years ago." Kakashi asked.

She tightened her fist saying, "It was bad enough that my mother left for a _ninja_ country and married a _ninja_…I felt bad about leaving them too." She looked at him, searching for the reassurance she craved. "As much as I tried, I didn't fit in the Land of Iron like I wished."

Kakashi's visible eye creased, showing he was smiling, trying to lighten the mood. "Well at least you didn't have to hide your chakra like when you lived here."

"_Whys my chakra look different than yours?"Little Kagome asked with a pout._

_Kakashi looked over at her- his eyes first catching the necklace she wore before looking at her in the eyes._

"_It's unique to your clan, didn't you know?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You should ask your mom, Kagome." _

_She shyly fiddled with her necklace and said, "She says I's not supposed to play with my chakra yet."_

"_That's stupid!" He said with shock. "I heard my dad say, 'You use it or lose it,'…so I won't tell if you use it with me." Kagome attacked him with a hug._

"_Yous the best Kashi! Lemme show you what I can do!" She said as she pushed him away and hovered her hand over his. He cut his hand earlier with his kunai when he was practicing. _

_Kakashi watched in amazement as his nicked hand healed under a pink light. Kagome giggled at his reaction. _

Kagome had a bitter smile as she said, "In the land of fire I tried to hide my different chakra, while in the land of iron I tried to hide my different instincts."

"That's the life of the ninja…always hiding something." He said it so nonchalantly.

A mischievous smile made its way to her face as she said, "Soooo…don't you think you would be the best ninja to teach me your ninja ways?"

He looked at her curiously. "Wouldn't the Inuzukas be better at helping you?"

She stepped forward a little saying, "You showed me some stuff when we were kids, shouldn't you finish teaching me, sensei?"

"You realize Sarutobi won't really be mad at you if I don't teach you." Kakashi said lazily.

"Of course I realize that," Kagome said as she tapped his chest and said, "But I've a feeling he'll be mad at you for turning me down."

"I still think that the Inuzukas would be your best bet." Kakashi tried one more time.

Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled, "Oh CRAP! I have to get Kiba and Hana from school!" She pounded on his chest. "Poof us back! Poof back!"

Kakashi sighed at her theatrics and poofed them back to the school. School didn't let out yet.

"Oh, thank goodness." Kagome exclaimed as she put her hand to her cheek. "I thought I'd miss them."

Kagome looked up at Kakashi, who stepped away from her and seemed to be in his own world, and wondered aloud, "When the Hokage said I should ask you to train me, I really thought you would say no…ya know, since I've been gone forever; I'm practically a stranger again."

They stood in silence for a minute.

Kakashi finally said, "Sarutobi is a smart man and has a reason for everything he does." He reached down to her necklace, touching it fondly. "How could you be a stranger Kagome, when I think about you every time I see my mask?"

"That was kinda sweet," Kagome said with a smile. "But when I look at your hair, I would think you never checked your reflection."

"Ouch," Kakashi stumbled back like he was hit. "And here I thought girls like hearing nice things like that. My own fiancé rejects me!"

Kagome punched him lightly on his arm, "Calm down, there's some girls that are lurking about that would love to snatch you up."

He immediately stood in his typical slouchy way. "I'll pick you up at your house in the morning and we'll start some training. Bye!" He poofed away.

"Awesome," She said to herself sarcastically. "What time is 'morning'?"

"Kagome!" Hana's yelled out to her cousin.

Kagome turned to see her cousin walking over to her with a big grin.

"How was ninja school?" Kagome asked.

Hana had a confused face asking, "Ninja school?" She realized then that Kagome didn't know she all ready graduated. "Kagome, I'm not in the ninja academy any more. I'm learning to be a vet."

"Oh wow, that's awesome Hana. How long will it take for you to learn everything?" Kagome asked.

"You won't dissuade me Kagome! I saw you with Kakashi! How did you find him? He can't be found by anyone but the Hokage! At least that's what mom says…" Hana trailed off hearing Kagome giggle at her.

"He was following me actually, so I can't take credit for finding him." Kagome admitted.

Hana looked at her a little suspiciously, "But how did you _know_ he was following you? You said your country didn't train women."

Kagome laughed lightly at the face Hana was making and ruffled her hair lightly. "No, I'm not a ninja, but Kakashi was my best friend. I was with him everyday…he would try to hide his scent from me when we would play…but I could always find him."

Hana's mouth was hanging open slightly. "Even as a kid you could track _him_ that well? Kakashi graduated at like, what, seven years old? So when you guys played- he was skilled enough to hide himself…wow…does mom know that your inu traits were that strong?"

Kagome waved off Hana's compliment, "I'm sure any Inuzuka child could do what I could." Looking ahead she saw kids coming out of the academy. "Look, here comes Kiba and Akamaru."

X

X

Kagome woke up early the next day…she hated the morning. When she made her way to the kitchen, Tsume was sitting there eating her breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Tsume." Kagome greeted.

Tsume nodded in response as she gulped down her coffee. "You were asleep when I came home last night."

"Yea, I was still pretty tired from trip here." Kagome responded as she got together her breakfast.

Tsume held on to her mug of coffee, trying to steal it's warmth as she told Kagome, "Hana told me last night that you were pretty good tracker when you were a kid." Tsume watched Kagome carefully as she said next, "The family all ready knew how advanced you were as a child, surpassing most Inuzuka children of your age. That only confirmed that you would make a great clan leader."

"What!" Kagome yelled, then covered her mouth. "There's no way that's true!" Kagome whispered fiercely. "How was I able to leave Konoha if I was an heir?"

Tsume slammed her fist on the table and growled out, "That's why we were so pissed that the Higurashi's took you! The Hokage didn't want to risk pissing off the Land of Iron with clan issues…so we had to let you go to keep peace."

Kagome was confused. "But why would they want me? Most didn't really like that I was half Inuzuka, so why not let me stay in Konoha?"

"Because one day your mother discovered that you had the pink chakra like her family, she sent a message to her brother, your uncle Daichi, that you inherited both family traits." Tsume then said in anger, "He didn't want your Higurashi traits given to other _unworthy_ families. My brother's death was prime opportunity to get you to the Land of Iron and away from Konoha."

"I knew my dad was next in line…and in turn me, but I never really thought that you guys would accept me as heir..." Kagome confessed. "But from what I remembered, I knew you guys would accept me as me."

"That's what a family is supposed to do; some clans forget that." Tsume stated

Kagome was silent until she mentioned, "Kakashi is going to start training me today."

"When?" Tsume asked with suspicion.

"He said in the morning."

Tsume asked, "Where are you meeting him?"

Kagome sat up straighter and said, "He said he'd pick me up here."

Tsume laughed and said, "That man is chronically late, you should go and find him."

X

X

"What is your plan? I know you have one."

The Hokage looked away from him and said, "Kagome came back at a good time…for Kakashi and Konoha."

"How so, sensei? What can she do for the village, or even Kakashi, that none of us could?"

"Jiraiya, Kakashi is the best of the best, but even he needs a break." The Hokage looked towards his former student with solemn eyes. "I caught a glimpse of what Kakashi has been hiding from us when Rin died…he was angry at me when I told him and then bottled it back up so quickly I thought I imagined it. He hasn't confided in anyone about the grief he feels ever since his father died. It isn't healthy for a civilian to do that- it sure as hell isn't healthy for someone in our line of work."

"He isn't going to want to stop being ANBU." Jiraiya said seriously.

Sarutobi smirked as he rubbed his chin. "I know. I've tried. With Kagome back in the picture, I can have him train her and hopefully they will rekindle the friendship they once had in the process."

"Killing two birds with one stone; you're very clever sensei." Jiraiya crossed his arms and wondered aloud, "Now how is she being here going to help Konoha?"

"We need an alliance…and if we're really lucky, they'll agree to just join Konoha. Kagome and maybe Tsume would be perfect in the negotiations."

X

X

Kagome sniffed out Kakashi and found him at the memorial stone with his hands in his pockets. She didn't want to interrupt him so she searched on the stone for her father's name. Finding it, she touched it lightly and whispered, "I miss you." She heard a noise to her left and saw that Kakashi moved next to her, offering a silent comfort.

A thought occurred to her, "How many names do you know on here Kakashi?"

Kakashi mumbled, "Too many," As he looked towards the sky.

Kagome wrapped an arm around him and said with a sad smile, "Remember when we were kids and we thought it would be so cool to be ninja and go on missions?"

"How wrong we were." He commented.

"But I'm sure you've had fun too right?" She nudged him with her hip. "You wouldn't be able to keep doing it if it wasn't fun…or stimulating. Right copy-cat ninja?"

Kakashi looked down at Kagome and smiled, "I guess it's time for you to find out." He grabbed her necklace from her neck quickly and held it out of reach. "Your first lesson in being a ninja…I think you'll like it. Find your target." He poofed away.

Kagome's mouth was hanging open as she touched her neck. "Damn necklace stealing ninja." She muttered to herself as she started looking around and sniffed lightly. He may have teleported away from her, but she was still able to catch his scent lightly on the wind.

She tied her hair up in a ponytail and smiled predatorily. "I always liked this game. Find your prey." She ran in the direction of his scent and it led to the main street where his scent was muddled with the hustle and bustle of the town. She wouldn't be able to blend in with the town yet, not with everyone staring at her…but she might be able to use this to her advantage and bring him to her. She silently moved back into the forest and took off her long sleeve shirt and wrapped it around her waist. Running to a stream she splashed water on her face and tank so it looked like she was working out.

Making her way back to the main street, she found her new target- Gai. She found his scent and stalked towards him with a smirk on her face. His back was to her as he was talking to someone.

She tripped onto Gai and held onto him so she wouldn't fall. "Oh I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"Kagome?" Gai said surprised. "Kagome! Are you ok?"

"Oh I'm fine," She fanned her face, "I was working out and just started to feel a little faint. It's a good thing you are so _strong_ and didn't fall down with me!"

A voice stopped Gai from responding.

"I know I would gladly fall down with you." A deep voice said.

Kagome looked over to Gai's companion and saw the way he was checking her out. This perv could be of some use…Kakashi probably wouldn't care that Gai was talking to her…but maybe this ninja might get him to come a little closer to listen so she could catch him.

She smiled at the new man, "I don't know how much you would like it…I like to play rough sometimes."

Gai was confused. "Kagome, this is Jiraiya. He's just come back from a mission and was telling me about a new technique he saw."

"Kagome Inuzuka?" Jiraiya asked.

"Guilty," She shrugged with a smile. He noticed then her slightly longer canines. "Maybe you should tell me about this technique? I'm training to be a ninja here." She stepped a little closer to him.

Jiraiya eyes became wide as he smiled perversely, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Kagome rolled her eyes mentally but played along. "Well when I was training today all I got scratched up but look," she lifted her tank to show them her side. "I had a cut right here and over here on my back." She turned around to show her lower back. "I healed it and now it's all gone."

Jiraiya has stars in his eyes and he said, "You know I don't think Gai saw, could you show us again?"

"Sure," She growled out but then got an idea. She grabbed Jiraiya's hand and said loudly, "Jiraiya touch me here. See how the skin feels like normal? It healed and didn't leave _any_ marks at all!"

She looked up when she caught Kakashi's scent only a few feet away. He was disguised as someone else pretending to shop. She looked at Gai and Jiraiya and said a quick, "Thanks!" and ran to where Kakashi was and tackled him to the ground. "I caught you!"

Kakashi's disguise fell and he was looking up at her grumpily. "That doesn't count."

She leaned down and took in his scent, unaffected by his moodiness, and said, "Of course it counts. When I become a ninja I will have to use my female charm in a mission sometimes." Kagome then started to search all his pockets for her necklace.

Kakashi looked over to an openmouthed Jiraiya and confused Gai. He glared at Jiraiya as he stood, Kagome still searching through his pockets. "Success!" Kagome cheered as she started to put on her necklace.

Kakashi took it from her hands and turned her around so he was behind her. As he clasped her necklace back on, he whispered so only she would hear, "I don't like you flirting with other guys...even if it's for a mission."

Kagome blushed, "It's a weapon I'll have in my arsenal that I'm sure you use too. On a lighter note, are you ready to be the hunter now?" Kagome stole his forehead protector and ran into the trees.

Kakashi walked over to Jiraiya and Gai casually and said with a smile, "Don't touch her again, okay?" They nodded and watched him leave after her.

"Well that was interesting." Jiraiya said.

X

X

Kagome ran away from Kakashi at a zigzagging pattern. Before she backtracked over her scent, she hid his forehead protector and then took to the trees. She wasn't running for long when she knew he was getting close…three of him.

Jumping to the ground she ran in a random direction when Kakashi jumped in front of her causing her to run in another direction. A different Kakashi got in front of her this time. She looked around and saw that she was surrounded. "Shall we dance?" She asked.

She rushed the one in front of her then dipped low and tried to take out his legs. Kakashi jumped and flipped backwards while the Kakashi from behind tried to grab Kagome, only to have her roll out of the way and throw a glowing pink kunai at his thigh causing that doppelganger to vanish.

"Three's a crowd, don't you think?" She asked rhetorically. Kagome stomped her foot on the ground sending a pink wave towards the two remaining Kakashi's so they'd disappear. Kagome sniffed the air and caught his scent. He was close to where the forehead protector was located; she ran to him.

She found him standing there…with the forehead protector back where it should be.

"Kagome, I believe you forgot the rules; I am supposed to find you." Kakashi said playfully.

"I didn't break any rules, you did." She walked over to him with a frown. "You didn't even chase me." She poked his chest with a glowing pink finger causing him to vanish. "I always hated it when you had your clones out."

"_DAD! Kakashi is so mean!" Little Kagome cried into her father's arms. Kakashi was a few feet away with his hands up in surrender._

_Her dad laughed softly as he rubbed her back. "Now how is he mean?"_

_She pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi as she said with a pout, "He keeps having his shadow clone out to trick me when we're playing chase."_

_Her father looked at Kakashi appraisingly. "How long did he have his shadow clone out?"_

"_For like forever! Tomo should bite him!" Kagome complained. _

_The Inuzuka had a smile on his face as he said, "You shouldn't ask a nin dog to bite an ally, Kagome. Forever is a long time Kakashi, good job."_

"_Thank you, sir."Kakashi said politely_

"_What!"Kagome yelled outraged._

_Her dad put her down and said, "Kagome, Kakashi is a ninja. You should be proud of him for doing that."_

"_That's what I said." Kakashi mumbled to himself. But the Inuzukas heard him._

"_He only tricked your eyes, Kagome, not your nose." He tapped her nose for emphasis. _

_Her eyes lit up as she had an epiphany. "Oh yea, you're right dad." She looked at Kakashi determined. "Let's play again! This time I'm gonna win!"_

Kakashi jumped down from his hiding spot and said, "How'd you know it was me?" He was intrigued. "I've worked on my shadow clones so that they even smell alike so people like you couldn't tell the difference."

"They did smell like you." Kagome conceded. She sniffed the air lightly and said, "But the real you smells like me too. When I tackled you earlier I got my scent on you…your clones didn't have that oh so wonderful Kagome smell."

Kakashi grumbled, "How did I forget that detail?"

Kagome's stomach growled. "Let's get a late breakfast, Kakashi; your treat."

X

X

Hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the delay- but I use my sister's laptop and don't have access to it all the time!


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome questioned her silent companion.

Kakashi didn't spare her a glance. "We're getting breakfast…on me, remember."

She looked around her surroundings and asked, "Why are we walking in a neighborhood?"

"Because you said it's my treat." He responded easily.

Kagome pouted as she looked around; she tried to figure where he was leading her. Her nose twitched and her eyes widened. She whispered, "Are you taking me to your place?"

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

She pointed to herself like 'who me?' She blushed and whispered, "I'm not whispering."

"Right…" He said sarcastically. "Well I don't want to load our stomachs with a heavy meal if we're going to train later."

"More training?" She said with excitement.

He smiled under his mask. "You realize that training is going to be slightly tougher then when you were five."

Kagome blushed at his teasing. "Well I hope that you've improved since then, Kakashi."

"Only slightly." He responded with a light laugh.

They continued to walk to his apartment in a comfortable silence. Kakashi kept glancing at Kagome. Since she knew that they were going to his place, she was unintentionally following his scent and going to his apartment without any directions.

"Interesting…" Kakashi muttered to himself, ideas for training swirling in his brain.

"What is?" Kagome asked as they stopped in front of his apartment.

"I didn't say anything." Kakashi shrugged.

"Yea…" Kagome said with disbelief.

Kakashi opened the door to his apartment complex and said, "This way, my lady."

They went up the flight of stairs to his apartment and he opened his front door for her and waited for her to enter.

And waited.

"I'm not going to ravage you, Kagome." Kakashi said slowly. She was about to respond when he leaned his face close to her, "Unless you wanted me to, that is."

Kagome frowned. "No, thank you."

"Well at least you're polite with rejection."

She shoved his arm playfully. "Shut up! Gah! I'm not going in because I always heard stories about how ninja would set traps in their homes to protect them! So…do you?" She now leaned her face in to discover secret ninja things.

Kakashi smiled widely, though you couldn't tell, and pushed her inside his apartment.

Let the screaming commence.

"Kashi!" Kagome screamed shrilly. After she stumbled in she froze and put her hands against her cheeks scared of the impending doom.

She heard laughter.

Slowly Kagome turned towards her supposed fiancé and saw him leaning against the frame of his door holding his stomach as he laughed. Kagome would think how nice it was to hear him laugh like that- but she was mad!

"You ass!" She threw a pillow at him. He naturally caught it.

His laughing calmed down as he shut the door and put the pillow down on his couch. He walked over to her.

She blushed.

He ruffled her hair.

She pouted.

He walked into his kitchen to get food and said, "I know some ninja that protect their homes with traps...but I never got around to doing that."

She looked around his apartment. It was clean, but it was plain. There was no human touch to the home. "Why not?" She asked as she walked over to him.

Kakashi chucked an empty wrapper into the trash and handed her a protein bar. "People protect things that they care about…I don't have anything that isn't replaceable. Besides, if I don't hear an intruder in my apartment, what kind of ninja would I be?"

"A dead one?" Kagome muttered as she bit into her bar and made a face at the bad taste. Kakashi just shrugged. "Did you eat yours all ready?"

Kakashi just nodded.

"Do you think that's healthy? Shoving it down your throat?" Kagome asked as she nibbled her bar.

He laughed lightly. "I did chew it first."

X

X

They were standing outside the apartment now and Kagome asked, "What were you going to do now?"

He stretched his arms above his head and said lazily, "Probably train. Right now I'm not getting any missions."

"Ok! Let's do that." Kagome smiled. "Let's go for a run as a warm up."

"Oh, all right. I didn't think you would be up for more training 'til later today." He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're up for more running around?"

She shoved his arm, "Hey, just because I was a civilian doesn't mean I sat around all day! My cousin and I sparred all the time. I got this!" Kagome jogged in place to show how ready she was for her run.

"Ha, ok. Let's go."

X

X

Few hours later…

"Thanks for carrying me…" Kagome mumbled.

"Yup."

"I really think throwing me over your shoulder was unnecessary." She really would have made a bigger deal about being tossed over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, but her legs were killing her. "How do you run that much?"

"If you're not fast then you die." He said bluntly.

"You're being a little dramatic." Kagome accused.

"Do you forget how I pay the bills?"

"Psh, you forget who you're talking to. I recall you hiding from trouble, not running away from it."

He stopped in front of Kagome's current residence and set her on the ground. "Name an example, please."

"Well at least you're polite with your demands." She winked. "You broke my back window with your kunai…and then hid while I got in trouble."

Kakashi ruffled with his hair, "Well there's that…"

Kagome didn't want this to end. She enjoyed spending time with him. "Will you stay?" She asked suddenly.

His eye widened.

"Let me make you lunch…as a thank you for carrying me?"

He smile and nodded his head.

X

X

Hana was about to open her front door when Kagome's voice halted her.

"Take it off Kakashi!" Kagome yelled breathlessly. Hana could hear furniture moving about.

"You think you're tired now…"Kakashi said, a loud noise interrupting his sentence.

"Please, just slow down." Kagome whined. Hana could hear them, with red cheeks, because her hearing was better than the average human.

Hana needed her kit that she left in the kitchen…she needed to get in there.

Bracing herself mentally, she opened the door and squeaked out, "Sorry!"

The scene before her had her shocked.

Kakashi was holding a chair out in between himself and Kagome. They both turned to look at Hana. Caught off guard, Kakashi dropped the chair to the ground. Kagome used his distraction to step on the chair and jump on him while grabbing at his mask.

They fell to the ground, Kagome's body blocking Hana's view, and Kagome threw her arms up in victory. "You should always listen to me, Kakashi! It will make life easier." *thump*

Apparently Hana was able to get a look at Kakashi's now exposed face and passed out.

"Is that why you never take off your mask?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

Kakashi sat up, bringing himself closer to her. He said curiously, "It hasn't worked on you."

She put a finger to his chest and pushed him back to the ground. "You look like Kakashi to me…" She brushed her finger against the scar coming from his eye. "…maybe just a little older."

X

X

Sorry for the shortness! But I really wanted to send out a little something something!

I have a week off at the end of July to go with my sisters to Otakon! So I should be more inspired then!

Kelly :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome helped Kakashi up off the floor, not that he needed the help, and watched him put his mask back on his face.

"So…" She trailed off…looking at the mess they made. "You better not leave me to clean this mess by myself."

She turned to look at him to see that he was all ready gone. She just shook her head.

Looking at her cousin passed out on the ground, she moved to wake her up. "Hana?" She gently shook her awake. "Hana, wake up." She got her awake and sitting on a chair.

"Oh. My. God. Kagome." Hana said slowly. "Why haven't you passed out? He's so hot!"

Kagome laughed at her cousins reaction. "I know he is…but it's like I don't want to let myself look at him like _that_ when I don't know what we are…or what he wants…"

"You haven't talked about anything yet?" Hana practically yelled at her.

Kagome shrugged. "We're both not bringing it up."

Hana shook her head at her cousin as she grabbed what she needed for class. "Walk me back?"

X

X

"So this is why you're both stupid." Hana said to her cousin. "How can you _both_ not bring up the engagement?"

"Well yesterday he admitted to a crazy fangirl we're engaged but we didn't discuss it really. I don't want to make him uncomfortable…and to be honest…I don't know if being in an arranged marriage is healthy for anyone." Kagome twisted her hair around her finger lost in thought.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Say _that_ to him. And then you guys will be 'official'. And then he can take off his mask and you can then faint on the ground because you'll let yourself like him."

Kagome shoved her playfully, "You just don't want to be the only one that fainted."

X

X

"Well aren't I lucky to run into the most beautiful woman in town!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically.

Kagome looked at him with a light glare. "I hope you realize I'm not going to be flirting with you every time we meet."

Jiraiya flexed his arms and said in a deep voice, "A buff man like me could only dream of someone as fine as you flirting with me."

Kagome continued to glare; she was clearly unaffected by the show.

Realizing she wasn't swooning at his feet, he stood up and scratched his cheek embarrassed. "Right…well anyways…the Hokage wants to see you immediately."

Her eyes went wide in surprise. "Oh! All right, I'll head over now…why are you walking towards me Jir-." He crept towards her and teleported them to the office.

"-iaya?" Kagome finished her word and then proceeded to hit his chest. "I hate being grabbed! Why couldn't I run here like a human?" She had anger in her eyes.

"Why act like a normal person when you can act like a ninja?" Jiraiya said wisely as he then poofed out of the Hokage office.

"…How annoying." She muttered to herself. A polite cough got her attention. She turned towards the Hokage with a blush.

"I just finished talking to a messenger sent by your uncle." The Hokage started as Kagome took a deep breath in. He took a drag from his pipe and said, "Proof was requested about your engagement with Kakashi Hatake. Naturally the request was denied."

Kagome's eyes went wide with surprise. "You didn't confirm it?"

"Well," he said with eyes twinkling in amusement, "To divulge this type of information that could leak to his or your enemies would jeopardize safety."

She listened confused and said, "…but."

"But we do need to discuss what the next step is to take. I'm sure that your uncle will be visiting us in person now. He will most likely try and take you back with him since he didn't get the information he desired."

She crossed her arms as she started to think a million things at once. "If Kakashi agreed to it, could we just tell my uncle that we're engaged? Then I won't have to go back to the Land of Iron."

"You pose an interesting suggestion but the question is…are you engaged Kagome?" The Hokage countered.

"…what if Kakashi agreed to say we were engaged?" Kagome hedged.

The Hokage shrugged. "Your uncle, although seemingly pious, is sneaky to get what he wants. I suspect that he will not back down until you are married and off the market so to speak."

Her anger was starting to rise. "You're the Hokage; you're my Hokage. Why can't you tell the Higurashi that my father set an engagement up and then that would be the end of it?"

"Politics unfortunately controls this decision." He looked apologetic as he spoke. "Your father may have made an agreement with the Hatake clan, but nothing was documented. Nothing can back yours or Kakashi's claim."

Her lip rose in an almost snarl as she said fiercely, "_I am not going back there._"

"I have an idea, but first I want to know why you are so passionate about staying here." He looked at her curiously with his hand propped on his chin. "You lived here for short time in comparison to the Land of Iron."

She nodded her head understanding where he was coming from. "Konoha will always be home. My _family_ is here. I may have been young, but my best memories are here." Kagome looked at her empty hands and slowly allowed pink chakra to gather. Looking into the intrigued eyes of the Hokage she confessed, "This was the only thing I hid from everyone here and it was only because my mom asked me. When dad died and we moved in with the Higurashi, I had to hide everything about me. All I heard at my new home was how I was too loud, too impulsive, too rough, too energetic, and too _Inuzuka_." Her eyes were hard as she remembered. "My uncle tried so hard to make me like his perfect daughter Kikyo…believe me I tried to be like her. I tried to blend in and prove to my uncle that I was one of them."

"But?" He asked when she stopped and seemed to be lost in thought.

Looking at him again Kagome said, "No matter what he says, I will always be too Inuzka for him. I will not start a family there and have my kids be told there is something wrong with them by supposed family when that is _not_ the case."

"Interesting, so you want children?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him confused. "…yes. I mean eventually."

Whatever the Hokage was going to say next was interrupted by the ninja Kagome met two days ago entering the office. Genma took his senbon needle out of his mouth and said in a casual voice, "Two of your guests are approaching at a faster pace than the rest of their group."

The Hokage stood and approached Kagome. "So this is why I was able to not confirm your engagement without the fear of losing you." Kagome looked confused as he continued, "I need your help to be the liaison between Konoha and a rogue clan approaching us now."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed before she said, "Of course I would help you, Hokage. I just don't know how I would _be_ of any help."

He stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders in a grandfather like way. "You don't give yourself enough credit. As the leader of the Inuzuka clan, you will be a great help to Konoha."

"_What_!"

"Genma, take Kagome to the gate to intercept our guests. I will inform Tsumi to meet her there." At the Hokage's command Genma grabbed Kagome and transported them to the gate.

X

X

Kagome practically leaped out of Genma's stronghold.

He muttered, "Touchy much."

She blushed. "It's nothing personal; I just don't like being grabbed." At his blank stare she felt she needed to continue, "I can smell the scents that get on me."

"My apologies, Miss Inuzuka." He said with a smile and poofed away.

Now that she was alone in front of the gate she started to listen. She could hear a scuffle in the trees. Being curious she went towards the noise. The closer she got to the noise the more expletives and insults she heard. From what she could hear, the two fighting knew each other. She stepped around a big tree and saw the two men that were fighting.

One had long white hair and ears on top of his head. "Ears on top of his head?" She whispered to herself. The other had a tail. "What the fuuu-"

"Do you really think it's wise to be this close to fighting ninja?" A deep voice whispered in her ear.

She screamed.

Kagome whipped her head towards the voice to see Kakashi's face.

"Kakashi Hatake!" She yelled and pushed him away from her. He quickly grabbed her and put her behind him.

"How cute." A rough voice said sarcastically. "He's protecting her." The men were now standing and looking at Kagome and Kakashi suspiciously.

Kagome popped around Kakashi with ready to say something when Kakashi said in a friendly voice that only Kagome knew was fake, "Welcome to Konoha Kouga Wolf and Inuyasha Taisho."

Kagome got out of Kakashi's hold and said, "I think I'm supposed to meet you guys."

"You think?" The sarcastic voice said again.

Kagome sent an angry stare his way as the one with a tail approached her with a smile. "I'm Kouga."

Kagome blushed as she realized she forgot her manners. "Sorry I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She slid a glance at his counterpart and asked, "Who's Mr. Grumpy?"

"The HELL you say?!" The sarcastic man yelled as he approached her. Kagome tried to look innocent

"That's Inuyasha." Kakashi supplied.

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagome said to him but she wasn't looking at him in the eye. She was mesmerized and was being controlled by a force stronger then she thought possible. It was like an out of body experience as she watched her own hand gently touch the dog-like ears on top of Inuyasha's head which elicited a yell.

"Get the fuck off woman!"

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself!" Kagome said horrified.

"Keh, you don't see me touching your boobs because I want to."

"What!" Kagome yelled and she crossed her arms over her chest.

He just gave her a look that said, 'you know you heard me'.

She just glared at him when she heard her aunt headed their way. "Just follow me back towards the gate so my aunt doesn't have to walk over here." She promptly turned around and headed back towards the path. "How'd you know I was here?" She asked quietly to the man walking silently next to her.

Kakashi walked with his hands behind his back and just slid a glance her way and said nothing.

"I didn't even know I had to meet these guys til five minutes ago." She said incredulously.

"Is it bad that I want to near you, Kagome?" He asked casually.

Her mouth hung open. Her cheeks were pink as she huffed, "You still didn't answer me."

"Maybe he's a stalker!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Maybe you should shut up!" Kagome yelled childishly back.

Laughter erupted from Kagome's aunt. "I'm glad you and Inuyasha are getting along."

Kagome's eyes rolled, "That's a matter of opinion."

X

X

Hey everyone! It's been a long ass time…I know…

I'll spare you all the excuses that I can give you about how delayed I am and just want to thank everyone who sent me comments about this story!

Hope you all enjoy this tiny chapter.

What do you think will happen next?!


End file.
